


The Demigod Files- Percy Jackson and the Olympians

by NoirAngel011



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: A character analysis on the demigods of camp half-blood.(Also I just wrote Percy a new wiki page.)





	The Demigod Files- Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Name:** Percy Jackson.

 **Age:** 16.

 **DOB:** August 18th, 1993.

 **Godly Parent:** Poseidon.

 **Status:** Alive.

**Appearance:**

  * Black shaggy hair.
  * Sea green eyes.
  * Lightly tanned skin.
  * Stands 5, 11.
  * Usually wearing an orange camp t-shirt and dark wash jeans with black sneakers.



**Weapon of choice:** Percy relies on his sword Riptide.  The five-foot long sword can collapse into a ballpoint cap pen.

 **Personality:**  Percy can be described by some as idiotic, but this term is used loosely in a friendly, joking manner.  Percy is described by some of his friends as humorous and cheerful and is said to always have a smile on his face.

 **Aliases:** Seaweed Brain, Kelp Head, Water Boy, Peter Johnson, Brain Boy.

 **History:** Percy arrived at camp in a fight with the infamous Minotaur on top of half blood hill.  He was nursed back to health from his fight by Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.  Soon after it was revealed that Zeus' master bolt had been stolen and Percy along with Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood to retrieve the symbol of power.  While on this quest, Percy defeated Medusa, an evil waterbed selling monster, and Ares, the God of war.  The next summer, Percy and Annabeth, along with Percy's cyclops half brother Tyson go on another quest to find the golden fleece to restore Thalia's dying pine tree, which had been poisoned by the enemy.  On this quest, they also rescued Grover, who was minutes away from becoming cyclops dinner.  Upon placing the Golden Fleece on the pine tree this brought Thalia Grace, fighter of Zeus back to life.  The next winter, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia traveled upstate to help Grover rescue two demigods from a boarding school.  Once there the headmaster of the school turned into a manticore and in an attempt to kill the beast sent Annabeth straight in Kronos's army's waiting arms.  The hunters of Artemis made a new recruit that night in the form of Bianca di Angelo, one of the demigods Grover had been sent to bring back to camp.  Apollo later showed up to bring the now two demigods, (Percy and Thalia) one saytr, (Grover) and twelve hunters of Artemis back to camp half-blood. It was at this point that Artemis embarked on a solo mission to track down a monster and ordered her hunters to return to the demigod training camp with Apollo.  This is what got her kidnapped by the arm serving Kronos.  Once back at camp they play capture the flag (the hunters win) and Percy and Thalia get into a powerful battle.  A new quest is dolled out.  Hunters and campers must combine together in order to rescue Lady Artemis and Annabeth from their kidnapping. Originally, a hunter named Phoebe was to go on this quest, but she was poisoned and Percy replaced her.  On this quest, the first to die was Bianca, who died in the junkyard of the gods after being told not to touch anything and then turning around and touching something.  This caused a prototype of one of Hephaestus' robots to attack the group and Bianca died while trying to protect the group.  Once reaching the mountain that holds the kidnapped Lady Artemis and Annabeth it is discovered the Zoe Nightshades father is Atlas. Zoe was badly injured on her way up the mountain, and when it was time to battle her father and save her goddess this wounded her farther and Zoe died in Artemis's arms a few minutes later. While fighting Atlas, Percy takes the weight of the sky from Annabeth and holds up the world until the group can force Atlas back into his pace holding up the sky.  This resulted in Percy reducing a small streak of grey in his hair, one that Annabeth received as well from being forced to hold the weight if the sky. While on this mountain, Thalia reconnects with an... old friend, for lack of a better term.  When Like Castellan offers to have Thalia join Kronos' army, Thalia does the only rational thing she could have.  She kicks him off the cliff. Only a few short months later Percy finds himself back at camp to save the world again.  A portal thing has opened up in camp that leads to the labyrinth.  The only bad thing is that Kronos' army is using this to invade camp half-blood. Rachel Elizabeth Dare has now shown up to get in the way of Percy and Annabeth.  Rachel is a mortal with the ability to see through the mist, just like Percy's mom Sally Jackson.  She also can see the future.  Now it's Annabeth's turn to lead a quest. With the help of Percy, Tyson, and Grover the group successfully makes it to the center of the labyrinth. Once at the center, it is revealed the Like had given up his soul to Kronos and the Titan lord now inhabitants his body. Rachel now shows up and just as the demigods are about to be attacked she smacks the time lord in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush. This stuns the Titan giving the questing group time to escape.  Upon finding Daedalus it is discovered that the only way to destroy the labyrinth and keep camp half-blood safe is for Daedalus to die.  After giving Annabeth hid laptop with all his years of work on it and giving Tyson ownership over his pet hell hound Mrs. o' Leary Daedalus make his sacrifice and destroys the labyrinth forever.  Percy has now reached the age of sixteen and is now the child of the great prophecy.  With his life and the lives of everyone at camp.on the line, Percy with the help of Nico is able to destroy and defeat Kronos army, but it is Luke Castellan who makes the ultimate sacrifice.  Then Percy and Annabeth share ' The best underwater kiss of all time™ '

_This has been a file on Percy Jackson._

 


End file.
